


Can't get this opera out of my head

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: 3 sentences theme, Gen, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was intended for Three Sentences DAy but it went on to a fourth sentence (so, yes, I do know how to count :P)</p></blockquote>





	Can't get this opera out of my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



" _Libiamo, amore, amor fra i calici  
più caldi baci avrà_," Frasier sang in his living room, while Eddie lay on Martin's chair with his paws over his ears; as he finished his aria Niles opened the door, chiming in perfectly with, " _Ah! Libiam, amor, fra' calici più caldi baci avrà_!"

"Y'know," Martin said conversationally, as he walked out of the kitchen, "when most people get songs stuck in their head it's usually a tune anyone can sing along to, not just snooty operatic types."

Frasier and Niles looked at Martin, and repied, "Dad, most "snooty opera types" wouldn't sing the songs they love like this - we sing it because you taught us it was okay to love all kinds of music, and even sing it."

"Oh, well, can you at least put Eddie outside so he won't howl operatic music all night?"

**Author's Note:**

> It was intended for Three Sentences DAy but it went on to a fourth sentence (so, yes, I do know how to count :P)


End file.
